1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the verification of the transfer of data files from a content provider to a client device using a proxy server.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common for developers to wish to advertise the availability of a new data file from a content provider, such as an application in an application store. Advertisements may be incorporated in the form of a hyperlink into websites accessible by client devices, such as cellular telephones or tablet computers with internet access using browsing software. When a user is enticed to click on the hyperlink, the uniform resource identifier (URI) of the hyperlink invokes a proprietary content store program interface to enable a user to initiate a download of the advertised application.
However, due to the nature of the content provider's systems, tracking of a user's interactions within the content provider's store, such as downloading a data file, is not possible. It is therefore not possible to know if a data file has been transferred. In addition, network providers may wish to record the number of transfer of data files in order to predict network load, which again, is not currently possible in such environments.